


Samnesia

by Juliet_Lemming98



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Amnesia, Angst, BDSM, Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff, Incest, Light BDSM, Lube, M/M, Memory Loss, Protective Dean, Rimming, Sadness, Smut, Spanking, Wincest - Freeform, maybe smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:12:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6516088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliet_Lemming98/pseuds/Juliet_Lemming98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean have been happy since they gave up hunting a few years ago to settle down and be together. However, one day Sam loses all his memories from the past six years- all the time him and Dean have been lovers. </p>
<p>Sam and Dean must deal with the fallout.</p>
<p>(I'm shit at summaries. Basically lots of fluff and angst and happy smut at the end! Yay!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fugue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2792447) by [iwillpaintasongforlou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillpaintasongforlou/pseuds/iwillpaintasongforlou). 



> First supernatural fic!!!
> 
> I've been listening to this cover of 'carry on my wayward son' the whole time I've been writing this  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A0LU20KWavQ
> 
> This is before Sam loses his memories, just a fluffy prologue to set the scene :)  
> (and dean calls sam 'sweetie' a lot)

Everything was warm and fluffy to Sam.

Dean and him had been up all night having lots of fun, mainly involving Dean spanking Sam until he needed a cock ring and then eating him out until he'd begged for mercy... _twice_.

They'd had sex twice, eventually ending up with three orgasms apiece. 

Sam smiled to himself. Dean could be very dominant when he wanted to, but when he slept he curled into Sam like a koala. Stroking his brother's hair, Sam contemplated whether to go get breakfast or wake Dean up...

He never should resist fooling around with Dean in the morning. They were both heavy with sleep, and the sunlight drifting through the windows warmed their bare skin. Sam detached himself from his lover and crept under the covers, swallowing Dean's member, already semi-hard. He hardened quickly in Sam's mouth and grunted in his sleep.

'Sa... Sammy?' Dean murmured from his sleep. He suddenly arched his back, very awake, as Sam began jacking him off the base with his hands, still keeping the tip in his mouth, plying the slit with his tongue. 

'Oh my god... Sam! Just a bit more, just there, I'm gonna-'

Sam pulled off abruptly, ignoring Dean's cursing.

'What the fuck, Sam! I was about-'

Crawling up the bed, swaying his hips, Sam nosed his brother's face. 

'How about you come in me, instead?'

Dean leaned in and kissed Sam gently. 

'Never say no to that, sweetie-pie.'

Sam bit Dean's lip. 'Don't call me that, or you get nothing.'

'Is that right,  _Sweetie?'_ Dean growled teasingly, pushing Sam down on the bed. 'You'll regret that line in a moment.'

Sam gasped, blood flowing to his nether regions so fast it made him lightheaded. 

'Please, Sir.' 

Dean smiled against Sam's skin. 'No need to beg this morning, baby. Thanks to your earlier tricks, I'm emotionally invested in this one.'

Gripping the sheets tightly, Sam watched his dick turn redder and longer as Dean faffed with the lube.

'Dean, I swear to god... nnnggg... hurry up!'

Sam let out a little gasp as Dean gripped his chin, forcing the brothers to look into each other's eyes. 

'You'll get my cock when I'm good and ready, and not a moment before, sweetie.'

They kissed for a brief moment, their lips crashing together. It was a sloppy kiss, but neither cared as Dean rammed his cock into Sam, going balls-deep on the first thrust.

Sam moaned, instantly moving back, his hips meeting Dean's on every thrust. The two rolled together, chasing release. 

Dean came with a short gasp of ' _Sam_ ', before whispering something in Sam's ear.

'You can come now baby. Good boy for waiting until I told you to.'

Sam let go, and Dean pulled at his brother's cock until he whined from overstimulation.

They curled together, not caring about the come on Dean's chest or leaking from Sam's red hole.

Panting slightly, Dean spoke. 'God, Sammy. Your  _mouth._ '

'If anyone's mouth deserves mention here, it's yours. Last night-' Sam broke off, not trying to explain how good Dean's mouth, so similar to his own, had felt in his ass, Dean's saliva the only lube they'd used the first time. It resulted in a bit more work for Dean and a beautiful burn for Sam. 

The two kissed, tenderly and deliberate, unlike their sex-driven snogs earlier.

Sam leaned on Dean's chest for a moment, sucking his nipple absent-mindedly, before stopping to speak.

'Breakfast?'

'Sure.'

Sam crawled out of bed to put on some pants, before hearing an  _awww_ of sadness from Dean. He pulled out some black boxers instead, and threw a pair of pyjama bottoms at Dean. 

Dean looked at Sam. 'I thought you were getting me breakfast?'

Raising his eyebrows, Sam replied. 'Just because I let you top me doesn't make me your personal chef,  _sweetie._ Get your arse downstairs and I might make you something after me.'

Dean sprang out of bed in time to swat Sam's ass. 

'Coffee, pleeeaase?' Dean whined.

'Wait and see, babe.' Sam smirked as Dean tried to put his pants on without falling over, and headed downstairs.

'And clean that come off before you enter my kitchen!' Sam shouted up the stairs, laughing at the curse Dean shouted back.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam wakes up.  
> However, Sam doesn't know why Dean is in his bed...
> 
> Please forget about my lack of medical knowledge- My interests lie in maths and music. I can't even biology :)
> 
> Also probably utterly diverging from canon here, as I'm a little behind on my supernatural atm.
> 
> Here's a link to another amnesia fic I'm writing currently :) http://archiveofourown.org/works/6327040

Dean was curled into Sam. It was just how they slept, how they had fitted together.

However, it confused Sam as to why he was in a bed with Dean. They were not in a motel, which is where Sam had fallen asleep.

Trying not to move his naked brother too much, Sam clambered out of bed. The last thing he remembered was falling asleep en route to go clean up some mess with a poltergeist. He pushed his hair out of his face, it seemed to be everywhere. He looked around the room, unsure of where the hell he was. 

Then Sam remembered his brother. Dean.

He just had to wake up Dean, and he could tell him what was going on. Dean generally headed up the hunts, and even if Sam was confused, his brother could figure it out.

'Dean? Wake up!' Sam gently shook Dean's shoulder.

Green eyes opened, but were weary with sleep.

'Sammy? It's too early to be up, you ass.' he smiled and closed his eyes again.

Sam rolled his eyes. 'Dean!' he hissed. 'I think we've been kidnapped!'

Dean looked at Sam sideways. 'Really? Is this a roundabout way of you asking to do that abduction-kink thing again?' 

Misreading Sam's confusion, he continued. 'Cause that was hot. Definitely worth another try.' he smiled and pulled Sam back into the bed, who recoiled.

'What's wrong, Sammy?'

Sam's eyes were wide. 'Dean, I think we've been kidnapped. Wake up! Do you have clue where we are? We gotta regroup, figure out what happened and how we can get out-'

Dean put his hand up to Sam's mouth. 'Did you have a nightmare, sweetie? If you look around this room now, I think you will realise where you are, baby.'

Sam huffed in irritation. 'Wake up, Dean! We've been kidnapped! Probably some demon or something trying to get to Dad, or we've gotten too deep into something. We need to get out and find the poltergeist!'

The older brother looked concerned. 

'Sammy, we're in our house. Are you feeling okay? Dad does't hunt any more- he's still living in Canada.' He put a hand on his brother's cheek. 'Is something wrong, baby?'

Sam sprang back. 'Dean, what the fuck is going on here? We've gotta find out how to get away from here- that poltergeist is going to kill more people if we don't stop it.'

Dean's mind was racing- what was wrong with Sam? He didn't seem to have a clue what was going on.

His voice was calm and soothing, like talking to a scared animal. 'Sam, when you say you don't know where you are-'

'I mean that I don't know where I am, Dean! What's going on?' Dean could see Sam's facade cracking, he was going to start to panic soon.

'Sam, I need you to sit down on the bed. I promise you're safe, okay?'

' _Christo.'_ Sam hissed at Dean, who didn't move, stunned. 

'You think I'm possessed, Sammy?' 

Sam was shaking. 'I'm scared, Dean. Where are we?'

Dean pulled his little brother into his arms, holding him like he did when Sam was coming down from subspace. Sam clung to him as if Dean was a lifeboat in a sea. 

'Ssshh. You're all good. Shout all the Latin you want at me, I'm not possessed.'

When Sam's heartbeat had slowed, Dean pulled back, keeping his arms possessively on Sam's forearms.

'Sammy, I need you to talk to me for a minute. Do you know where we are, now?'

'No! I-'

'Sssh. Just let me talk. What's the last thing you remember?'

'I... Um.. Poltergeist. We're headed to Jupiter, Florida to try and get rid of it for good.'

Dean racked his brain to try and remember the poltergeist Dean was talking about.

'That's... 2016, right?'

Sam breathed. 'Yeah, It's the 10th April 2016. Or it was yesterday. I don't keep track of the day.'

Dean flinched. 'Sam, can you get dressed? We've gotta go see someone.'

'But what's going on, Dean?'

Dean flashed a half-hearted smile at his brother. 'Trust me, Sammy. We're all good. Just gotta see a crazy lady.'

Sam's hair fell in front of his face. 'But the poltergeist...'

'It's all sorted.'

'I don't have any clothes.'

Dean ambled over to the wardrobe built into the wall and grabbed some clothes. He threw the ball of plaid and denim at Sam.

'Get dressed. We need to go somewhere.'

 

 

Sam got dressed slowly. He would've gone faster, but the clothes were weirdly fitted. He seemed to have grown clumsier overnight. It almost felt like he was drunk- his limbs felt _wrong_. He shook his head briefly, and ventured out of the bedroom. There were a long set of stairs he walked down, and he followed the sound of Dean's voice into a kitchen.

'We're leaving now. Be there in about half an hour. You're definitely free all day?' A pause. 'No, literally no idea. The door frames and windows are salted, and Cas put some protection on the house... We'll leave now. See you soon.'

Dean rubbed his face and leaned against the kitchen surface, facing away from Sam.

'Dean...?' Sam questioned, and Dean spun, before picking up a coffee holder and thrusting it at his brother.

'Coffee before you talk to me. Or else you're cranky. Now come on, we gotta get going.'

Sam followed Dean numbly, and they walked through the house until they reached a door that adjoined to a garage. The door opened and Dean pulled keys out of his pocket. Sam could only stare at Baby. Dean had had the Impala for years, and the fact it was here, in an unknown location, made him feel a bit better, if not a bit confused. They both got in the car, and Dean rammed a Metallica cassette in the slot. Sam sipped delicately at his coffee.

It felt simultaneously like they'd been driving for hours and no time at all when Dean pulled up at a small house.

'There's a psychic here who need's to check you over. Just let her work her magic.' Dean's lips quirked up in a smile. 'Pun intended.'

'Dean, why?'

Dean looked a little pained, invisible unless you knew him well. Sam moved instinctively towards him. He looked into his brother's eyes.

'What's going on?' he spoke insistently.

Dean looked at the ground for a moment, before meeting his brother with an intense gaze. 

'I think something's happened to you-'

'What? I'm fine!'

'No! You've... Sam, you've been living in that house for the past four years. The you wake up one morning and you don't have a clue what's going on? I'm a little freaked out. We need to know if what's happened to you is supernatural or not.'

Sam shook his head and backed away from Dean.

'Dean, what the hell, man? This is a shit joke! If you've had enough of trying to win the prank war we currently have going on-'

'I remember that.' Dean remarked. 'You put my AC/DC tape in jello and I was so goddamned mad.'

He heard an irritated sigh from Sam. 'Yeah, that was two days ago, Dean. I'm going... back to the motel. Try and find out where the hell I am, get back en route to that poltergeist.'

 

 _'Samuel Winchester.'_ a whispery voice spoke from behind him and he flinched so hard Dean cracked a small smile.

Sam turned around hastily to see a slight woman with thick glasses speaking. 

'It's... It's Sam. And you are...?' Sam stuttered, frowning. He  _never_ stuttered. He was a confident guy. Then again, it had been a weird day.

'I've been called many different names, Sam.' the woman replied. 'Now, come inside. Let's get some more coffee into you, boy. You're always cranky without coffee.'

The woman ushered Sam into the house, a cosy affair with bright white paint and blue shutters. She gave Dean a look. He didn't know what it was supposed to mean- he never understood how women communicated with looks.

'So, Sam Winchester. I hear you've been having some memory problems.'

Sam was looking around at the room, not listening at all. Dean nodded curtly at the woman.

'He thinks it's 2016. I don't know if it's medical or not- why I brought him to you.'

Turning around, the younger brother spoke.

'All I know is I wake up in some random place and Dean's telling me that we need to come see you.'

'Sammy, you've lived in that house for four years.'

Sam spun. 'No, I haven't! I've been living out of your bloody impala for the past god-knows-how-long.'

Dean pulls out his phone. It was Sam who'd persuaded him to get a new one, finally ditching the brick he'd had for years. He pulled up a picture of Sam holding up paint swatches in the living room- Dean wanted cream, Sam wanted green (to match Dean's eyes). They'd eventually compromised on cream with green trim.

'Sammy. Look. This is you two years ago when we were arguing about what colour to paint the living room.'

Sam looked at Dean. 'Why do I have no hair?' Dean laughed, taking in Sam's confusion, and virtual Sam's haircut in the photo.

'Yeeeah, you got kind of drunk and shaved all your hair off.'

'I would never do that. My body is a temple, in case you didn't know.'

Dean's smile evaporated when his moment with Sam was broken and he remembered why they were at the old woman's house.

'Anyways,' he started, turning to the woman. 'can you, uh, check him, or whatever you do?'

The woman shook her head at Dean, huffing. 'Young man, I will 'check him'. But I would love it if you could go get me and your lover some coffee, hmm?'

Dean coughed and spluttered at the woman's casual dropping into conversation that he and Sam were lovers.

'What?' Sam said, his voice high and strained.

'Oh, sorry, dear. I meant to say  _brother._ I'm a little tired. Haven't had a drink yet this morning.'

She turned around to look at Dean. 'And I can tell when you're swearing at me, young man. Even if you don't say it aloud.'

Dean scowled and walked into the kitchen. What the hell was going on? If Sam had forgotten everything since April 2016, he was going to be in for a shock that he was suddenly no longer straight, and in a committed relationship with his  _brother,_ of all people. He wasn't going to take it well.

The kettle  _pinged,_ making Dean jump. He poured hot water over the coffee granules in mugs, breathing in the bitter scent. He downed the scalding mug before making another for himself. Somehow, the clumsy man managed to carry three mugs and open door without dropping anything. When Dean got back to Sam, he was stood in the middle of the room, the woman standing in front of him. Her eyes were shut, and she was muttering to herself.

Dean looked at Sam. He was stood awkwardly in the room, looking like he was trying to hide inside his jacket. Sam had grown taller and gotten a lot more muscled since settling down, Dean mused. If Sam had no memory of the past six years, then he would definitely feel some physical changes.  _Which might include an increased libido._ With the amount of sex the two had, both felt the absence of the other keenly. Once, Dean had made Sam promise not to come when he went away for a week. Neither of them went into work on the following Monday, choosing instead to spend the day showing each other how much they had missed the other's company.

 _We've both changed so much since we were hunting._ Dean thought. No wonder Sam had thought Dean was possessed, he might've thought that if he was in his place. 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
